Éteins-moi
by HALLORHAN
Summary: Il y a du feu, tout autour ; les souvenirs de Stiles se résument à cela. La danse inlassable des flammes, trop vive, trop belle, et surtout destructrice. SPOIL.


Titre : Éteins-moi.

Autatrice : HALLORHAN

Disclaimer : La série Teen Wolf, bien évidemment, ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les personnages y prenant place. Seuls les quelques mots de cette histoire sont miens.

Couple : Stiles/Boyd , et la naissance de bien des relations, non amoureuse certes, mais tout de même bien précieuses.

Note : Bien évidemment, il y a des spoils, mais très peu. L'histoire se déroule tout juste après Motel California, prenant une toute autre alternative pour la fin de l'épisode.

* * *

Il y a du feu, tout autour ; les souvenirs de Stiles se résument à cela. La danse inlassable des flammes, trop vive, trop belle, et surtout destructrice.

Au creux de ses pensées, l'image floue et brisée de Scott danse, mais Stiles ne parvient pas à en saisir les détails, et à en comprendre l'histoire. Il ne se souvient que des flammes, et de la douleur qui s'y rattache. Les images, déglinguées, ne cessent de revenir par séquence. Il avait cru, réellement, pouvoir le sortir de là.

En mettant les pieds sur la flaque d'essence, en posant sa main sur la sienne, l'observant dans les yeux, Stiles avait cru, naïvement, pouvoir l'aider. Le sortir de ce tourment venant de ce motel. Mais dès l'instant où ses doigts se sont avancés vers le feu d'avertissement, ceux de Scott se sont relâchés, et la flamme est née. Il a suffi d'une seconde, simple, brève, pour que la nuit voit le jour, éclairée par des lueurs macabres.

Le reste, quant à lui, est inexistant. Il n'y a pas de suite, à l'exception des cris d'Allison et de Lydia. Rien d'autres, sauf le feu et cette douleur vive, à ses jambes.

Rien d'autres, et c'est bien ça, le pire.

* * *

Lorsque Stiles ouvre les yeux, il ne porte pas attention aux images qui s'offrent à lui. Il n'est pas aveuglé par le blanc trop opale des murs de l'hopital, ou par l'oeil inquiet de son père, assis à ses côtés. Non, Stiles ne porte pas attention à tout cela. Une seule chose attire son attention ; le goût ancre de la cendre, dans sa gorge. L'arôme de la mort.

Stiles a les larmes aux yeux, aussitôt. Il a mal, et la douleur lui semble minime, à côté de cela.

Assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, le Shériff ne fait aucun commentaire. Son regard semble terne, mort. Il comprend sa douleur. Ils sont déjà passés par là, tous les deux. Alors, l'homme observe son fils pleurer, là, en silence, au travers des draps d'hôpital inconfortables. Il l'observe sans faire quoique ce soit, car il sait, après une première expérience du genre, qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Il n'y a que le temps qui puisse changer quelque chose à la douleur.

Mais le temps, il se fait toujours bien attendre. Et en attendant son arrivé, Stiles pleure le décès de son ami.

* * *

L'école a organisé une messe commémorative, pour les funérailles de Scott. Pour son départ. C'est ainsi qu'il a annoncé la chose, le directeur, lorsqu'il a adressé un message aux étudiants. Une messe commémorative pour le départ de Scott, en son honneur.

Stiles ne l'a pas entendu de ses propres oreilles. C'est Isaac, armé de ses yeux bleus haineux, qui est venu lui faire part de la nouvelle. Isaac vient souvent le voir, depuis qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital. Il venait avant aussi, mais Stiles dormait bien souvent, alors il n'y a pas porté attention. Maintenant, l'hyperactif est chez lui, presque séquestré, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Isaac n'observe pas ses jambes. Personne n'observe ses jambes.

« Tu viendras ? »

Ils sont tous les deux devant la télévision. Isaac est sur le fauteuil, celui de son père. L'homme n'aimerait pas cela, mais pourtant, il s'est tu, lorsqu'il l'a vu. Il se tait souvent, dernièrement.

Stiles, quant à lui, est sur son fauteuil roulant, sans surprises. Ses jambes sont trop faibles, trop à vives par les flammes. Elles ne le supportent pas. Tant mieux ; Stiles ne les supporte pas non plus. Le jeune homme ne sait que répondre à son ami. Il n'a pas envie de le faire, en fait.

Stiles soupire. Isaac a sa réponse.

« Tu sais, ils s'inquiètes pour toi. »

Ils. Les autres. Allison, peut-être, si elle n'est pas trop occupée à pleurer. Lydia aussi, qui sait. Isaac dit qu'elle ne vient plus à l'école, et qu'il l'a croisé à l'hôpital, en direction du secteur des psychiatres. Elle ne va pas bien.

Personne ne va bien. C'est sans surprises.

Stiles sait que l'intention est belle. C'est bien, après tout, de s'inquiéter pour les gens. Pourtant, il se contente de grimacer.

« J'suis pas mort, moi. »

C'est vil, et presque méchant. Il sent Isaac se crisper, à côté de lui. Isaac pleure souvent, depuis la mort de Scott. Stiles ne sait pas pourquoi; il ose le croire, en tous cas. Il sait bien, au fond, qu'Isaac aimait bien Scott. Il sait aussi que, au travers de cette pensée, le bien n'a pas de place. Isaac aimait Scott, un point c'est tout.

« Stiles... »

C'est un appel à l'aide, une menace peut-être. Le brûlé grimace, et lâche la manette de son jeu vidéo. Il n'a plus envie de jouer.

« Je sais ! Je sais... »

Ce n'est pas un cri, juste une lassitude. Une certitude, aussi, peut-être. Stiles ne sait pas, et il ne veut pas avoir. Il ne se fait pas à l'idée, encore.

Scott n'est plus là.

Ça sonne faux, à ses oreilles, et à son coeur, surtout. Son coeur n'y croit pas. Stiles n'y croit pas.

À côté de lui, Isaac l'observe toujours. À l'écran, un « Game Over » armé d'un « Vous êtes morts. » illumine l'écran. Stiles sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et n'ose pas les effacer. Il les laisse tout bonnement couler. Une gêne prend place ; Isaac a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne le fait pas. Stiles l'apprécie, pour cela. Il n'est pas prêt pour craquer maintenant. Isaac non plus, de son côté.

En silence, le loup-garou regagne sa demeure, au final. Stiles laisse son père éteindre l'écran.

* * *

Il a des gens. Des gens qu'il connait, et d'autres qu'il ne connait pas. C'est bien normal ; Stiles ne connait pas tout le monde, après tout. Certains l'observent du coin de l'oeil, se tenant à distance ; le blessé entend leurs murmures, leurs paroles chagrinées, malgré le fait qu'il ne le désire pas. Il ferme les yeux, mais cela ne l'est efface pas.

Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir, peut-être.

Ses mains aussi, elles sont brûlées. À peine, la douleur n'est pas réellement existante. La marque est là, contre sa peau, et ne partira pas. C'est là, juste là. Une morsure qui ne s'effacera pas.

Stiles se dit, parfois, en les voyant, qu'il aurait du accepter l'offre de Peter, quelques mois plus tôt. Peut-être les choses ne se seraient pas passées ainsi.

On dit que les remords ont bien leur place, dans un deuil. Stiles n'a pas envie d'en faire un. Il va prendre place, pourtant. Il va prendre place avec les autres, pour les hommages. Décalé, il se trouve au milieu de l'allée.

Au travers de la foule, il croise le regard d'Allison ; il détourne les prunelles, incapables de le soutenir. Isaac, quant à lui, soutient le regard de la brune. Ils se confrontent pour un mort.

Lors des paroles bien appréciables du directeur, une ombre plane, au fond de l'église. Stiles n'a pas besoin de se retourner ; il sait que Derek est là.

Le mort est revenu à la vie. Scott sera là au prochain train, alors ?

La pensée le fait rire. Ce n'est pas bien, pourtant, de rire dans une église. Isaac l'observe à peine une seconde, blessé, avant de se détourner. Stiles se contente de soupirer.

Il est lassé, épuisé.

* * *

Le train suivant n'emmène pas de Scott, sans surprises. Stiles se contente d'hausser des épaules, tout bonnement.

Isaac ne vient plus le voir. Faux. Isaac vient de moins en moins le voir.

Fait étonnant, il semble s'être lié d'amitié avec Allison. Peut-être pleurent-ils la mort de Scott ensemble. Stiles ne lui en veut pas. Il sait, depuis le début, que le loup-garou n'était là que pour avoir quelqu'un portant la même douleur que lui, à ses côtés. Isaac a compris que Stiles ne parlerait pas. Il est parti.

C'est mieux, pour lui ; les larmes d'Allison sont plus jolies.

* * *

Dix-sept jours. Dix-sept jours que Scott n'est plus là. Ils n'ont jamais été séparés aussi longtemps. Stiles ressent le manque, au fond de sa poitrine.

Il le garde pour lui. C'est son manque; son manque de Scott. Stiles a l'habitude, de toute manière. Il porte déjà l'absence de sa mère.

Parfois, lorsqu'il est heureux, il en vient à se dire qu'ils sont ensembles, maintenant. Sa mère et Scott, ensemble. Peut-être fait-elle un gâteau à la crème, qui sait, comme elle le faisait bien souvent à son ami, lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

La pensée est douce. Il s'endort après ces brèves images.

* * *

Il fait presque nuit, lorsque la voix de son père s'élève, dans leur maison vite. Un écho résonne, et les roues de son fauteuil grincent, dans le couloir. Il ne marche toujours pas, après un mois. C'est dans sa tête que le docteur dit. Stiles en sourit.

Tout est dans sa tête.

« Il y a quelqu'un, pour toi. »

C'est étrange, comme paroles. Stiles a les doigts crispés contre les bras de sa chaise préférée, son trône encimenté, lorsque son père apparait, au travers des escaliers.

Aucun d'eux n'ose observer l'autre dans les yeux. Ils en sont tout les deux bien heureux.

« Je descends, papa. »

Soupir lassé. Il n'a pas envie de descendre. Stiles n'a envie que d'une chose ; dormir, toujours, et puis oublier, peut-être. Mais il y a quelqu'un, en bas. Quelqu'un, pour lui.

« C'est pas la peine. »

Stiles sursaute, en entendant la voix. Une voix qu'il ne comprend pas, pendant un instant.

Boyd est là.

Boyd est là, et Stiles ne comprend pas pourquoi.

* * *

Le blessé n'aime pas la chaleur. Il ne la supporte plus. Il lui arrive, parfois, lorsqu'il observe trop longtemps Boyd, qu'il se mette à penser à des étrangetés. Boyd est un grand brûlé. Sa peau est cramée, complètement délaissée par la vie. Il est comme lui.

Mais Boyd sourit, parfois, faiblement. Stiles arrive presque à croire, durant de pareils moments, qu'il pourrait en faire de même.

Le loup-garou est un soleil depuis bien longtemps mort, se transformant lentement mais surement en trou noir.

Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi. Pourquoi Boyd est là, jour après jour, venant le rejoindre après les cours. Il demande « Et la meute ? » Et Boyd sourit, tout bonnement, sans rien répondre. Boyd ne parle pas souvent.

Boyd se contente d'être là, juste comme ça, comme il se doit.

* * *

Ils sont chauds, ses doigts. D'une chaleur qui lui fait mal, aux premiers abords, car elle lui rappelle celle qui hante ses rêves, et qui a marqué sa peau à l'aide de dents acérés. Mais les doigts de Boyd sont doux, aussi, contre sa tempe et ses cheveux.

C'est comme être touché par un nouveau souffle.

Ils ne disent rien, et pourtant, une multitude de mots plane dans les airs.

* * *

Cela fait deux mois que Scott est mort, lorsque Peter se pointe à la maison. Son père travaille, fort heureusement, et c'est Boyd qui ouvre la porte.

Peter entre comme s'il était chez lui, et demande un thé, avec du lait si possible.

Le loup-garou sombre grogne. Stiles sourit.

Ce soir-là, Peter parle pendant des heures. Il ne tourne pas autour d'intrigues, de mystères ou de rigolades bien salaces. Non, ce soir-là, le plus âgé parle de véritables choses. Il parle de sa brûlure, celle disparut depuis quelques mois déjà. Il la sent toujours, contre sa peau, et la voit encore, dans le miroir. Il parle de sa femme, autrefois belle et grande, qu'il n'a pas réussit à sauver, au travers des flammes. Il parle de son frère, dont il a vu le corps empli de cloques, avant de mourir.

Ce soir-là, Stiles comprend qu'il n'est pas seul à connaître cette douleur.

Peter la connait parfaitement.

* * *

Son père n'a plus la force de rien. Stiles ne marche toujours pas. C'est une pensée qui hante ses pensées, et dont le fils aimerait bien être épargné, lorsqu'il le voit. Il la voit, toujours, dansant au creux de ses yeux, avant qu'il n'ose les détourner.

Maman non plus, elle ne marchait plus, à la toute fin.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'est Derek qui le mène à ses consultations, à l'hôpital. Il n'a pas demander au loup, pourtant, mais il était simplement là. C'était étrange, comme moment. Être pris dans ses bras, comme une princesse, et être mené à bord de la camaro du loup. Stiles a souri, pour une rare fois. Derek en a presque fait de même.

Parfois, lorsque Derek vient cogner à la porte, Stiles peut entendre le grognement de Boyd.

Ça lui fait du bien à chaque fois.

* * *

Ils sont tous là. Même son père, il se trouve là. Derek a acheté des rampes, pour sa demeure. Il est arrivé comme ça, un jour, en compagnie de Cora et Isaac. Isaac a souri, avant de détourner les prunelles. Il s'en veut. Cora lui a baisé les joues, après un coup de poings bien placé.

« Paresseux. Il faut te lever. »

Ses paroles étaient soufflées de tendresse, pourtant.

Quatre mois. Il ne les compte pas ; ce sont eux qui s'imposent aussi vulgairement à ses pensées.

* * *

Parfois, Stiles a envie de se perforer la tête, pour les éjecter. Boyd est là pour l'en empêcher.

Toujours d'un baiser. Stiles en quémande toujours un second.

« Seulement si tu parviens à avancer. »

Boyd sourit. L'humain se plaint.

Cent vint-quatre jours.

Sa jambe droit s'avance, se place devant l'autre. Ses bras tremblent, contre les rampes.

Le premier pas est fait.

* * *

Et voilà le tout premier OS de teen wolf que j'écris. J'espère qu'il vous plait, et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit petit, et bien léger. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review.


End file.
